In Another Life
by glamourocity
Summary: Get ready to be transferred to a world where all the guys want you and all the girls want to BE you... 2nd person. Love Triangles. College Love. Crazy Drama. My first story! Massie You -centric
1. Beginning

_In _**Another **Life

based on the song by the Veronicas.

I have known you my whole life

When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife

Eight years later you won me over

Just as I took the world on my shoulders

I got used to living without you

Endless phone calls and dreaming about you

Always said that you were my meant to be

But I guess I was in love with your memory

You know I love you, I really do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life

I know I said that I would keep my word

I wished that I could save you from the hurt

But things will never go back to how we were

I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life (another life)

The way you're holding on to me

Makes me feel like I can't breathe

Just let me go, just let me go

It just won't feel right inside

God knows I've tried

You know I love you, you know I do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life, in another life

In another life...

-xx-

prelude

You met Derrick Harrington when you were 1 and a half. Kendra, your mother, and Karen, his mom, were best friends. You knew him your whole life practically. It was always Derrick and Massie, Massie and Derrick 24-7. Your parents joked that you two would marry someday.

In 7th grade, he finally got the guts to ask you out. You said yes, of course. You had only been waiting forever for him to ask you. You were an on-off relationship because you two were too close- you knew each other almost too well. But it worked for a while. Until 9th grade, when you broke up. It was harder for you than him.

He came sauntering back in 11th grade. Saying all this bullshit that he loved you and had missed you and shit. You actually believed him- your fatal mistake.

Then, in 12 grade- senior year baby!-, he dumped you in the coldest way possible: he changed his facebook status from "in a relationship" to "single".

It's college now. You go to your top-choice college (University of Florida) with your boyfriend Josh. And suddenly pop! he's there. He says he transferred- University of Texas wasn't his place. And now he's begging for mercy. What shall you do, Miss Massie Block?

-xx-

Does it sound cool? I'm hoping so. I thought 2nd person would be fun to write in and not too many people use it. REVIEW!

BTW- Love Triangle: JoshxMassie(You)xDerrick


	2. Football Fabulous

**Chapter **_Dos_

**Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own.**

-xx-

"Goooooo Gators!" You yell over the crowd in the stadium. You have the best seats in the house, on account as your boyfriend is the star quarterback- they _say _he's the next Tim Tebow.

You aren't anything like last year now. Last year you, prissy Massie Block, wouldn't be caught dead at a football game. Puh-_lease_! But now that your boyfriend, Josh Hotz, is about to take your college's football team to the SEC championship, you come to every game. You always like to be the winner anyway, so shouldn't you cheer on your boyfriend to be one?

Josh told you that Coach Meyer said that if they win this game they would be in College Football National Fame: 10 SEC championship games in a row. And if they won that, they would be in it again for most National Championships in a row. And if they won, well if they won they would be the top team for a _long time_. 8 National Championship wins in a row.

You do the gator chomp while Josh is given the ball (whatever_ that's_ called) and he throws it to your best friend's boyfriend Cameron Fisher, also known as Cam. Cam and Josh are like the dynamic duo. Josh throws the passes, Cam catches them.

Last year Josh won the Heisman. This year, Cam is in the running. Alicia is practically dying for him to win. You guess it was hard on her last year when Josh won and Cam didn't even make the top 3.

"Woooooo!" You yelp when Josh makes a winning throw and Cam literally _strolls _in to make the touchdown. The stadium roars. Yeah, your team won. And your boyfriend helped it.

You run down to the field. "Ehmagawd! We are going to the SEC championship!!" You yell over the noise.

"See Mass," he whispers in your ear, "I told you football was awesome." Tingles go up and down your spine. You still can't help but think though, that _he _played soccer, not football. Wait... why are you thinking about that jackass anyway? He is so last year.

You turn around and kiss him. Camera blinks go off. You have to admit though- _his_ kisses were better. Why do you keep thinking about him?! He broke your heart remember?

Yes, you remember so vividly. April 22nd. He was acting distant, not taking your calls. You decided to check your facebook one more time before you went to bed. When you saw it:

_Derrick Harrington has changed his relationship status from "In a Relationship" to "Single"._

You delete that thought from your head and go back to kissing Josh. It does feel pretty good...

Then you see him. Are you dreaming again? No its really him. Looking at you. Staring at you and Josh macking in the middle of the field. Derrick. Standing beside him is the same bitch you last saw him with. Dylan Marvil. AKA your ex-best friend. Just 3 months after the breakup they got together- and Dylan acted as if it were _your _fault.

"He has needs Massie," She had said, "Needs you will not fulfill."

Yeah. Because abstinence _isn't _the answer.

Surprisingly you were still the big V. You mother always told you that "it makes you more valuable." As if you are a diamond ring from Cartier or something.

You tear your eyes from his gaze. Dylan looks pissed. What, did they expect to come here and find me friend- and boy-friendless? You always were more popular than Dylan anyways.

Josh pulls back and smoothes down your hair. "Lemme take a shower. I'll meet you at Pizza Palace in an hour and a half." He pecks your cheek, "Love You."

"Love you too." You say softly. You really do love Josh- and not just because of his status and looks. He is genuine and sweet and the only guy you've ever met that doesn't want to have sex with you- he understands about the abstinence thing because he does it too.

You've kept the whole thing a secret though. If anyone found out that you, Massie Block, still has her V-card it would be some whole big thing. Apparently popular girls are seen as sluts. You understand it though. Most of them _are _, like Dylan and Kristen. They are such whores that they even made out with each other, took a video, and were paid to view it. Um, _ew_.

You make your way down back to your apartment. It is decorated to Alicia's and your liking: Ralph Lauren Home.

You lie down face first on your goose-down bed. _Was it him?_

-xx-

You arrive at Pizza Palace right on time. Pizza Palace isn't exactly your kinda place. READ: It's greasy, burnt pizza has like, a million calories, it is humid and gross inside, and everyone smells like cigarettes and beer. You walk over to you and Josh's favorite booth: the Gator Royalty booth. The football player of the year gets it. This year it is Josh.

Josh, of course, is surrounded by fellow students who, for the most part, are drunk. You slide in and Josh gives you a quick peck. "Give me and my gorgeous girlfriend some room." he says. They abide. After all, he is their king and you are their queen.

"Let me guess." The waitress, Claire (also known as you and Alicia's other best friend), says.

"Massie, you want a glass of unsweet iced tea with lime and a 10-count basket of mild wings and Josh, you want a personal pan pizza with pepperoni and sausage and a Corona with lime. Alicia and Cam are going to be here in 20, and Alicia wants a diet Coke with lemon and a House salad with House dressing and Cam wants a sprite and a personal pan pizza with extra cheese. Am I right?" Claire guesses with a sweet smile on her face.

"Clairebear, as always you are right on target." You say, grinning.

"I know," she smirks, "its a gift. Your food will be out ASAP."

"Thanks Claire.'

"No Prob."

Claire's parents aren't rich like yours so she has to pay her own way. Luckily her grandma still lives in Orlando (the poor part) so she gets a discount. Your grandma lives in Orlando too (in Winter Park aka the rich part) but you don't need a discount. But its still nice to visit over there and shop with the grandmas on Park Avenue (Winter Park).

Alicia and Cam show up soon after you order and Alicia pulls you into the bathroom.

"You'll _never _believe who I just saw!" Alicia squeals.

"Who?" You ask.

"Derrick Harrington!"

Your jaw drops.

"I know." she says.

"He is still with that bitch Dylan, but he looks lustful whenever he looks at you."

Your expression turns to puzzled.

"He saw you leave. He looked at you for like 10 minutes." Alicia explains

"I don't want anything to do with that man-whore."

"I wouldn't either. Just watch out." You nod and you two walk back to the booth.

Then you see him. He is at the booth across from yours. Staring at Josh.

"Shit!" you mutter.

"Josh," you whisper in your boyfriend's ear, "Derrick is here."

Josh whips his gorgeous head around to find Derrick staring. Derrick quickly averts his eyes, but not before Josh gets the hint.

"It's okay, Mass. I'll get rid of him."

"Josh," you warn, "Don't do anything stupid."

"How is this stupid." and his lips collide with yours. They are soft and full and... delicious. His tongue gently slips in your mouth and tingles surround you. You embrace him and his arms go around your waist. His soft hair twirls around your fingers and explosions happen. When you finally come up for air you find the parallel booth to be empty and you see Derrick storming out the door.

You have to admit though, that kiss was utterly perfect. You wonder why you don't kiss like that all the time.

You look across the booth. Cam and Alicia are going at it as well.

You smile. He's gone. Suddenly your phone starts ringing.

(Flo Rida)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

(Katy Perry)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You look at the Caller ID. **Incoming Call: Derrick**

**-xx-**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**But don't expect long chapters like this all the time...**

**Read & Review!!**


	3. Derrick the Douche

Chapter _Tres_

**WARNING: This Chapter is a little... M rated. Maybe T. I don't know. Just note that there is a TON of curse words.**

-&&&-

"Who is it?" Josh asks you.

"Um... my mom. I gotta take this. I'll be right back." You say, then slide out of the booth in run into the bathroom. You don't know why you are even going to take his call, but for some reason you do anyway.

"Hello." Your voice is weirdly monotone.

"Hey, Mass." His voice is deeper, scruffier than it was when you last talked to him.

"What do you want _Derrick_?" You snap.

"Josh, Massie? _Josh_? My old best friend from Briarwood? From Middle School?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Baby, you need the real thing. Not some knockoff."

"Knockoff! Is that what you think he is? A knockoff of _you_!?" You screech.

"Of course. He was always second best to me and Cam." It bugs you that he puts 'me' in front of 'Cam' instead of the correct way of 'Cam' _then _'me'- but Derrick was always conceited. "That's why he took up football. Because he couldn't succeed at the real thing."

"Um Earth to Derrick! That is _nawt _why Josh switched to football. If you don't remember, Briarwood's football team sucked. He played football on the Hotchkiss team."

"Yeah sure. That's just his front. And yours. I knew you were desperate, Mass, but Josh? Nice."

"Desperate? I really _like _Josh, Derrick!" You scream into the mouthpiece.

"Yeah. But you don't love him. Not like you loved me." he sighed into the phone, "It must have devastated you when I told you that I didn't love you back. Poor baby Massie. Still can't get over me? Poor little _immature _baby Massie."

Your face turns bright red. Anger shoots up your spine. He was fucking _mocking _you. _Mocking you _about the time that you spoke those words, "I love you" and he told you he didn't love you back.

"I didn't know what love was back then Derrick," your voice shakes, but you try to keep it calm and low, "but now I do. And I know that I don't, nor will I ever love you Derrick Harrington." You stab the end button with such force it is a wonder that it doesn't break.

You can't believe him. You absolutely _cannot believe him. _You knew he was a jerk, but this took it to a whole new level.

Alicia runs into the bathroom. "Massie, who was it? I know it wasn't your mom, so spill!"

"It was Derrick fucking Harrington." You say through your teeth.

"Derrick? Well Mass, spill! What'd he say?"

"He fucking _mocked me _about the time that I said I loved him. He said that Josh was a knock off of him."

Alicia gasped, yes, _gasped_. Who wouldn't. He freaking mocked you for telling him you loved him!

"What. An. ASSHOLE."

"No fucking duh, Sherlock."

"He is just a jealous little bastard. A wanker. A jackass. A cunt. A dipshit. A fucktard. A-"

"Okay Leesh," you giggle a little, "no need to use every derogatory word in the English language. But yes, he is."

"You need to get back at him. I mean he acts as if you fucked him." Then she looks right at you. "Did you?"

"Hell no!"

"Good. Now you need to go out there and show that little shit-eating-" you give her a stern look, "butt-face that he is just a jealous little...jerk."

You shake your head. This was what she was like when we watched the inauguration, yelling these things at Obama. Poor guy was lucky she wasn't there.

"How?" You ask.

"Your going to have to let Josh in on this one... and your gonna have to do some dirty work..." Alicia said.

"Anything." you say immediately. It's worth the look on the mother fucker's face when you squash him.

"Your going to have to break up with Josh and take him back." Alicia says. You can tell she's looking for a "Whhhattt!?" or a "Hell No!" but she doesn't get it.

You will do anything, you mean _ANYTHING _to shoot him down. You never took pain and embarrassment well.

"I'll do it." You walk out the bathroom door and walk straight over to Josh.

"I'm going to ruin Derrick, but we are going to have to put our relationship on hold." You say. You know that Josh will say yes because he has been looking for payback for years.

"Of course. You know how I hate him." Josh smirks, "What's the plan?"

-&&&-

You see Derrick on campus the next day with a laminated map. You roll your eyes. He is so freakin' conceited he won't even ask for directions.

You know you look good. You had your hair professionally blown-out, Keisha did your makeup (she's your friend from beauty school; she's amazing), and your outfit is perfect. Your purple silk Armani halter top shows the perfect slither of your ample cleavage and your pleated white Chloé miniskirt shows off your fabulous tan and is just short enough to keep him wondering. Hey, you may have a boyfriend, but you still know what boys want.

You stop right in front of him and touch his arm lightly, "Hey Derrick. Need any help?" your voice is smooth and low- perfectly seductive.

He gives you that stupid cocky grin, "Block. I knew you'd be back."

"Your right. Josh is a wanna be." You give your best damsel in distress face. "Well... see you around..."

You use your peripheral vision to look back. Yupp, he's staring at your butt. For him, that's a good sign.

Faze One: Complete.

-&&&-

**Sorry for the wait. I was in California for Spring Break.**

**Hope you like!!!**


End file.
